


don't stare at the sun

by ravbin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravbin/pseuds/ravbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon was strange, and Jaehwan found himself fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't stare at the sun

Jaehwan was twenty three, and perfectly capable of refusing to go on a milk run at midnight for his roommate. But then again Wonshik did have a broken arm, and it was partly his fault. So he guilted himself into it, pulled on his coat and trudged out into the cold early morning air. 

The nearest store was only five minutes away. No use wasting gas - so he would walk. 

Halfway there, something caught his eye. A figure sat under a streetlight, on the line of concrete protruding from the edge of the sidewalk. As Jaehwan got closer, he could make out the outline of a sketch pad balanced on the -now distinctly male- figures knee. An artist, Jaehwan realized, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets to ward off the cold. 

There were a lot of that type around here. After all this town was pretty scenic. Usually Jaehwan didn’t pay attention to the various people with sketch pads and easels positioned randomly around the town. 

But usually they weren’t out at midnight. 

Even though he couldn't see what the man was drawing, he found himself staring.

Watching the man lift and touch his pencil to the pad. Losing himself in the movements and becoming so entranced that he didn’t notice the artist lookup. Or when the other man quickly looked back down, flipping to a new page in his sketch pad. For a while Jaehwan sat and watched. Noticing things like the charcoal smudges on the other man's temples and the way he absent mindedly sucked his cheeks in while concentrating. 

Then he was swung back into reality as his phone started to ring. It was Wonshik. He answered it.

“Don’t you even check your text messages?”

“Uh, “Jaehwan stammered. 

“It’s been half an hour. Why don’t you have my milk yet?”

“I’m almost back,” Jaehwan lied. Then he hung up, and continued walking. 

____

Later, when morning turned to the late afternoon hues of pink and orange, he returned to that spot.  
He hadn’t seen what the other man had been drawing -yes- that was his excuse. 

It was more than that really, but he wasn’t ready to admit anything yet. So instead of dwelling on any uncomfortable thoughts, he had thrown his coat on, and left his injured roommate with the excuse of him needing air.

Wonshik had given him an appalled look, and a ‘since when have you ever wanted air?’ Jaehwan had flipped him off, closing the door a little too loudly as he left.

Now he was scanning the various people in the area, trying to see if the artist was among them. 

He waited for an hour, than left.

Maybe he only comes out at midnight? Was the first thing that occurred to him. The second was: maybe he’s a vampire?

Jaehwan laughed a little at that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i love getting comments (:


End file.
